


The challange

by Rose_1444



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: Saul and Farah fight before students to show them how to
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Kudos: 50





	The challange

The papers works seems to be last what headmistress Dowling wanted to do this afternoon something make her go out and just take a walk. It was probably after two hard classes what she needed. She loved to help children to grow and use her magic but it did not mean she time to time did not need a pause herself. 

That need bring her walking out. She slowly walked to lake see specialist and some of fairies had been in the middle of training. She put her hands behinde her back as she walked soon she was hearing Saul voice. Students would probably would not notice but her collague always make her smile no matter what. It was that way from time they had been classmates and trained together. But right now she had to roll her eyes. 

"This cant be done so slow ! If you will keep being so slow Ethan her next hit will break your bone !" His voice was a bit higher since he wanted everyone hear him and he even did not noticed some of their students greeting greeting her. 

"Oh that's not true Ethan "She spoke from crowd of students. "You can be slow but you had to move to left not right and then you will be able to hit " She spoke aloud and Saul meet her eyes shortly and she could see challange in his. 

"Is it true Headmistress?" He asked and make a guest to stop students fight he could sence most of students move eyes from him to Farah and he had to smile "I am not sure it's true , care to show up with me ? " He asked and grabbed free stick from ground raising his eyebrow. 

"Its a challange Saul ?" She raised her eyebrow knowing alredy answer without him answering she walked closer him and grabbed stick from his hand. 

"Of course its challange I bet you arent fighting like when you had been younger " He said grinning slightly he was teasing her even before students some of them laughed. 

"Are you implying I am old ?" She raised her eyebrow and walked to place where Ethan and girl stand till now. Waiting till Saul walked to stand before her. 

She smirked meeting his eyes. Farah might not be fighting or training so much as him but she did not forget it. She attacked him first.

"Old not a chance "He chuchked and their stick make first crack sounds as he covered himself before her attack. 

She continue the attack but tables turn and he make her to back up before him she was covering herself with stick to not get hit from him and when he loked up the students for moment to explain their fight she pulled down her jacket to remind in blue shirt and for moment he again realise how beautiful she is. 

Saul explain the technic they were both using and raised his eyebrow to her when he finished speaking of to students. She smirked little and grabbed stick in hands again. 

"I am about to make you pay for calling me old " She said chucking slightly and meet his eyes. 

"You arent loking old Headmaster!" Some of boys called "actually pretty hot !" Some added and Farah felt like she is blushing. 

"If Silva doesnt see it come out with us!" Someone called out and she chuchked and make first hit against Saul again. 

The first moment of fight was like just childish play against this. She did not wanted to hurt him but she wanted to show him she can still beat him. He covered her hits but when she moved quickly and had been behinde him and give him hard hit against his hands and he left the stick. 

"You lost "She chuchked and their students did still noticed that her hand gently touched to his in need to shoot the hit. 

Studnets aplloud and she had to laugh slightly but not in her win but in his comment back. "Gonna win on the date later tonight headmistress "


End file.
